No Sleep Tonight
by KathleenCaitlyn
Summary: When Edmund is getting back from an important conference all he wants to do is sleep but he did not expect to be visited by someone with a really special request. Lucy/Edmund. Warning: I'm german story possibly includes misspellings and grammatical faults
1. Chapter 1

No Sleep Tonight!

King Edmund the Just pulled of his shirt and placed it on the chair where his cloths usually lay when he was sleeping. The conference had made him stay up until half past 12 am and he was exhausted. They had discussed the danger of an attack by Calormen for hours without a noteworthy final result, and he had had a hard time trying not to fall asleep in the conference. Oh, how he had envied his little sister Lucy who was only 16 and who was allowed to go to bed earlier.

But he was 18 and expected to support the argument with his reasonable judgment, and of course to stay awake until the end of the conference.

While he changed his pants into roomy, comfortable ones to sleep, he maundered bitterly about the strategies of dwarfs and jumped frightened, when suddenly his door was pushed open. "Eddi, are you awake?" he heard the shy voice of his sister Lucy.

"No… go away" he grumbled out of humour. "Thank Aslan…" Lucy sighed and entered the room. "You know, I was worried you were already asleep"

"I nearly am, what to you want?" he asked. He wasn't in a mood for company. It was nearly one o'clock am, for Aslan's sake, and he really, really wanted sleep.

"Would you do me a favour?" Lucy wondered casually.

"That depends…" he said and walked over to the bed.

"On what?" his sister wanted to know and smiled innocently.

"On what you want me to do for you, duh!" he said peevishly.

"I wont tell you, when you're in such a mood" Lucy sulked.

"Then leave… I wanna sleep anyways… I'll have time for you tomorrow…"

"It'll be to late tomorrow" Lucy told him quickly. "Please, you got to help me now"

"All right, all right, what's your problem?" Edmund sighed and sat down on his bed.

"I've never been kissed" his little sister said and blushed slightly.

"And?" replied he, feeling how his ears became red. This was no subject he wanted to discuss with his little sister.

"And?" echoed Lucy. "I wanna… It's because…" she began to stutter. "See, tomorrow is this ball and Lucian, son of Lord Sorlois of the Lone Islands is going to be there. And… I really like him, and I think he likes me to. And maybe he might kiss me tomorrow and then he'll know that I don't have experiences with that and he'll stop liking me" she blurred out very fast.

The redness of his eyes spread out on his cheeks while listening to his sister. Why couldn't she let him sleep? This was worlds apart from being simply awkward.

"Why do you tell me this?" he snapped.

"Because… Because… Would you practice with me?"

"Practice… like… WHAT?"

"It's not that difficult to understand! I wanna practice kissing and I need your help with it! I would have asked Peter but I were to ashamed"

"I can't kiss you, I'm your brother"

"Who cares? No one will ever know… please Eddi"

"Never!"

"Please…"

"No!"

"I'd let you sleep if you did… Please, please, Eddi"

"Okay fine… But if you tell anyone, I swear, I will kill you!"

Lucy smiled satisfied and sat down next to him. "Thank you Eddi" she said.

"Man, this is going to be so awkward" Edmund murmured and leaned in. Lucy closed her eyes tense and pursed her lips.

Slowly Edmund came nearer and - "Stop!" Lucy screamed.

Edmund jerked and hit his head against her forehead accidentally. "What's wrong now?" he demanded and pressed his hand against his hurting forehead.

"First, you got to explain what I need to do" she said, rubbing her own forehead.

"You can't… explain how to kiss. You simple do it! And I'd rather do it quick so I can go to bed!"

"Please… where shall I put my hands?"

"Um… you could lay them around my neck"

Lucy reached out and placed her arms around her brothers neck. "Like that?"

"Perfect" frowned Edmund.

"And what about my mouth… what are my lips supposed to be like?"

"Just be calm and relaxed, everything's going to be okay" he calmed her down. "You ready now?"

"I think I am…" she said.

Edmund rolled his eyes and locked his arms around her waist. He leaned in again and - kissed her.

It was obvious that Lucy had never been kissed before. As soon as their lips touched, she froze into being a statue, never daring to move by an inch. Edmund hated it. God, he was kissing his sister! Or rather laying his lips on hers because it wasn't more. So he pulled away. "This doesn't work… I told you"

"I know" she nodded.

She released her grip around his neck and slumped down a little bit. "What shall I do now?" she whined. "Lucian is going to hate me"

"Don't be silly… he's not going to hate you. Maybe he's never been kissed either"

"Oh please! He is a year older than me and so cute that every girl wants him"

Edmund nodded and let go of her too. For a while they just sat there and waited for something to happen while Lucy sniffed sadly. "Maybe… maybe one last try?" she asked desperately.

"Fine…" he gave up. He was sure this was the weirdest and most embarrassing moment in his whole life, but he embraced her again.

Again she lay her arms around his neck, pulling him closer tentatively and very, very slowly. She closed her eyes and Edmund followed her example. Maybe, just maybe, he could forget that it was his younger sister in his arms. Maybe he could really teach her how to kiss, when he imagined she was just… a nice, intelligent, strong, beautiful girl. That girl Lucy really was, aside from the fact, that they were related. Very slowly he leaned in, the tip of his nose touched hers, his mouth sought for her lips. Then he found them and kissed her as carefully and lovingly as he could.

At first she was still and frozen again but then she began to move her lips like he did and kissed him back sweetly, then eagerly and with more enjoyment.

They broke for air and continued their kiss, heating up in an incredibly speed. Her fingers ran through his hair and he pressed her closer to his body.

And suddenly it was over and Lucy pulled away from her brother harshly. Edmund drooped his head shyly, with his face burning with shame but his heart yearning for more. Lucy seemed ashamed too, but she tried to brush it off. "Thanks, Eddi… For helping me" she said coyly. "Was I good at it?" she then asked but bit her lips regrettingly afterwards. "Yes" Edmund said artlessly.

Hell yes! Way too good!

"Thanks again" she said, and smiled. "I'm going to let you sleep now. And don't forget: This never happened!"

Then she walked off the room and Edmund sank into his pillows.

He was sure he would never find sleep tonight.

Damn it!


	2. Authors Note

Authors Note: You guys kept suggesting I should make a whole story out of this OS. So after thinking it over and over again I decided to write a sequel. It is called "One Dance Tonight" and is available at my profile.

There is going to be at least one more OS to complete this series. Have fun

Caitlyn


End file.
